


Черное крыло

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Армин сходит с ума. А Жан? Каждый по своему справляется с ужасами войны. <br/>Варнинг: dark!Армин; жестокое авторское обращение с Эреном; вообще, всё плохо - все страдают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черное крыло

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SnK Secret Santa - 2013 на diary.ru для Orange *Mouse

О том, что Армин вернулся, Жан узнал от солдат в столовой. Там сейчас с жаром обсуждали массовое убийство в церковном приходе за стенами Шины. Поэтому возвращение капитана Арлерта и сержанта Аккерман после недельного отсутствия даже не вызывало волнений.

– Где они сейчас?

– Почем нам знать, – солдат сконфузился. – Полиция проводит закрытое расследование. Никто даже не знает точного числа убитых.

– Балда! Я про капитана Арлерта.

– А! Его вызвал к себе командор Смит, – отозвался другой солдат, которого Жан еще не видел. Видимо, это новички. Жан запоминал людей только во время вылазок. 

Он быстро дожевал хлеб, проглотил двумя глотками стакан чая и поспешил в северное крыло замка, где обустроили казармы.

Камины не прекращали топить ни на час, серые каменные стены словно впитывали в себя все накопленное тепло. Черт бы побрал командора, который запланировал вылазку на середину зимы. Хотел узнать, не впадут ли в спячку титаны? Или собирался расширить карту исследованных территорий? Кто знает? Когда Эрвин добрался до архива Йегеров, то понять его действия стало еще сложнее. Что он там прочел? Кто еще кроме верхушки разведотряда был приобщен к тайнам? Жан не спешил лезть в чужие секреты. У него была другая роль, с которой лучше него никто не справится.

– Армин, ты в курсе, что мы не сможем этого долго скрывать?

Голос командора Смита был громче обычного. Жан как раз собирался постучать в дверь, но теперь замер с поднятым кулаком.

– Да. Поступайте по уставу. Я не против.

– Мы ценными кадрами не разбрасываемся, Арлерт. – На этот раз ответил Ривай. – Твое самопожертвование и медяка не стоит на блошином рынке. Хотите сдохнуть? Простите, но мне придется вас вытащить из петли и воспитательно покалечить. Вы должны быть здесь, независимо от своего желания, уяснили? А объявить предателями можно всегда успеть.

– Хоть дезертиром. Если бы не обязанности, я бы вообще не возвращался за Стены.

У Армина голос был очень спокойный, лишенный всяких эмоций. Нутро Жана тревожно сжалось. Совладать с таким Армином почти никто не мог, даже сам Армин.

– Жан, зайди. Титан замерзнет сейчас в этих коридорах, – добавил он.

Парень вдохнул и толкнул дверь. 

В кабинете Эрвина Смита сидел Ривай, а напротив стола стояли Армин и Микаса. Армин прошелся по нему взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Остальные даже не посмотрели в его сторону. Жан подтянул табурет ближе к огню и сел.

Огонь в камине задорно потрескивал.

Закономерно было бы спросить «Что произошло?», но это было глупо. «Что произошло» еще происходило.

Эрвин теребил пальцами манжет пустого рукава. Последние пару месяцев фантомные боли командора оставляли глубокие синяки под глазами. Ривай и Ханджи завели привычку носить с собой фляжки с обезболивающим. Командор отказывался осознанно их принимать, поэтому они его поили, когда Эрвин был на грани отключки.

– Я понял, что вы не перед чем не остановитесь ради мести.

– Да, сэр. Простите, сэр, – произнесла Микаса. – Мы помним про нашу миссию, но просим войти в наше положение.

Ривай оторвался от спинки кушетки и сел на самый край.

– Вы тупо прожигаете свое время. Йегер, пусть земля ему пухом, воскрес бы, лишь бы не видеть, во что вы двое из-за него превратились.

Имя Йегера болезненно повисло между присутствующими. Но Ривай не будет собой, если не выложит суть, положа свое достоинство на тактичность. Впрочем, смерть Надежды Человечества ощутимо ударила и по нему. Армин говорил, что Ривай начал дозаказывать сверх нормы спирт «на медицинские нужды».

Жан посмотрел на Армина. Тот стоял с безразличным лицом – один в один с Микасой.

– Каждый вступивший в разведывательный корпус знает, что рано или поздно умрет в пасти титана. Люди платят налогами, мы платим жизнями. И если надо поторговаться, то заберем с собой как можно больше титанов. Но то, что люди сделали… Да! Нас ненавидели! Но ведь не убивали еще. 

– Да! Я буду мстить! – Армин сорвался на крик. – Я буду мстить! Мы слабаки? Мы бесполезны? Мы мрем, как мухи, каждую миссию? Ха! Пусть почувствуют на себе нашу так называемую слабость.

– Армин, хватит.

Жан поднялся и перехватил взгляд Армина, заставляя того смотреть только на себя. 

– Командор Смит, – начал он, не отводя глаз. – Можно ли отложить остальной разговор с ними на завтра? Они же устали после дороги, правда?

Микаса на периферии зрения продолжала стоять, изображая каменную статую с пустыми глазами. Армин вздохнул:

– Да, точно. Мы почти сутки в седле. Командор Смит?

– Свободны. Завтра утром совет. Ханджи что-то нашла.

 

Жан до сих пор не мог мириться с количеством погибших. Вчера ты чинил с товарищем привод и травил анекдоты, а сегодня ты пытаешься не выблевать скудный утренний паек, собирая его останки в повозку. Никто в разведотряде не был способен принять это как норму. Каждый пытался мириться с этим по-своему. 

Но смерть Эрена была чем-то иным. После нападения на Трост он перестал быть человеком. Он оброс целой Идей для разведотряда. Да и для всего остального населения Стен. Дерьмово, наверно. Надежде Человечества даже поесть или поковырять в носу нельзя – нужно, как минимум, бежать и совершать что-то невозможное. 

Жан не завидовал такому счастью. 

Но все же, вместе со смертью Эрена, испытал то, что и в день шестилетней давности, когда по улицам Троста пронесся посыльный, крича «Стена Мария пала! Шиганшина в осаде!».   
Осознание, что будущее обречено.

Впрочем, знамя мессии Эрену не мешало быть идиотом. Просто никто не ожидал, что все сложится так. Что они доберутся до Шинганшины, что Эрен найдет способ генерировать из собственного тела камень, что он заделает дыру. Что после этого стрелок, нанятый церковью, сделает единственный, но меткий выстрел в голову Эрену.

Кем бы Эрена не преподносили, но ему было пятнадцать лет. И у него были брат и сестра, которые ради него готовы были шагнуть в огонь и воду.

– Пойдем, Жан, – Армин мягко взял его ладонь и повел в их собственную комнату. Тяжелое молчание командорского кабинета осталось позади. Облачка пара тихо вылетали со рта, пока они шли по коридору.

Армин любил уединение. Он раскрывался как редкий цветок из тех книжек, что Жан видел на его коленях. Такие цветы росли далеко за Стенами, были очень хрупкими и капризными к теплу, свету и лунным фазам. Раньше Жан принадлежал к счастливым единицам, кто мог любоваться таким цветением. А теперь был единственным владельцем. И знал, какой ценой обходился уход. 

Сейчас нужно было просто остаться за пределами слышимости посторонних ушей. 

Их комната с Армином была маленькой, но сегодняшний дежурный добросовестно поддерживал камин. Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, Армин крепко обхватил Жана и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Жан в ответ погладил его по напряженной спине и почувствовал, как тот начинает дрожать.

Бесшумно вначале, а потом все громче раздавались всхлипы.

Чертов Йегер! Пусть страдает на небесах, глядя на своих друзей.

– Я убил их! Всех убил! Это от начала до… до конца была моя… идея.

Жан вздохнул и положил подбородок на его макушку.

– Микасе захватить титана ничего не стоило. Обычный трехметровый, но очень мерзкий – тощий и лысый, напоминающий смерть. Погрузили его на повозку и воспользовались схемой подземных ходов, найденной у отца Эрена. Титан быстро отключился в темноте и не доставлял проблем, пока мы не набрели на нужный подвал.

Армин глубоко вдохнул запах свитера Жана.

– А потом мы открыли ржавый люк и выпустили его.

– Вы – что? – Жан отодвинул Армина и посмотрел в его лицо – довольное и улыбающееся. Слезы катились по его щекам, но в них не было ни капли сожаления.

– Жан, ты ведь знаешь, что они даже на километр никого не подпускали на свои собрания? Представляешь, сколько времени прошло, пока стражники услышали их крики? Где-то полтора часа. Может, два. К тому времени не осталось никого, кто помнил, откуда появился титан.

– Армин…

Волосы на затылке зашевелились. Он не любил церковников, но помнил, как впервые увидел живого титана. Никому не пожелаешь такого. Армин думал иначе.

Он с самого начала отличался от всех курсантов. Ход его мыслей был иногда наивным, но всегда спасал, когда приходилось действовать быстро. Смерть Йегера, пусть его черти зажарят, что-то кардинально сместила в этой светлой голове. Но при всем желании Жан не мог достать Эрена с того света и поколотить еще раз за то, что Армин был помешан на нем. 

В тот день отряд Ривая еще не успел осознать произошедшее, а Армин и Микаса уже погнались за убийцей. Никто не знал, что они делали в течение часа, но вернулись они с кратким сообщением о заказчиках. Сейчас Жан начал понимать, что разговор с наемником был более содержательный, чем казалось раньше. 

– Ты сошел с ума! Ты представляешь, что было бы, если бы вас поймали?!

– Да, – кивнул Армин. – Представляю. Нам бы пришлось прорываться с боем.

– В Шине? Где конероги отрядами ходят по улице?!

– Да! Они ведь по закону должны схватить нас живыми, а нам не обязательно следовать закону.

Жан беспокойно заходил по комнате.

– Черт, ты хоть подумал, что я буду слегка обеспокоен хоронить твою мертвую тушку?! Еще один суицидник на мою голову!

Армин уселся на кровать и застенчиво посмотрел:

– А ты тогда кто, если все еще со мной?

– Жан Кирштайн – тот, кто всех вас похоронит. Нужно же кому-то рассказать, какими вы долбоёбами были!

Жан раздраженно перевел дух. Армин сильно изменился. Сейчас от его наивности осталась только маска, которую он носил на людях. Можно было ввести людей в заблуждение с помощью слов и улыбок, но поступки всегда говорили красноречивее слов. Многие помнили про случай месячной давности, когда Армин со сломанным приводом, без газа и с затупившимися лезвиями выбрался из кольца титанов, при помощи столярной пилы и бочки смолы.

– Жан! Иди сюда! – он с ногами начал забираться на кровать, попутно стягивая сапоги. Те гулко бухались на пол. – Ты слишком нервничаешь.

– Я нервничаю? Ты шутишь? Мне что, смеяться, что ты чудом остался жив?

Армин смотрел снизу вверх. Его руки уже ползли к пряжкам.

Жан, замерев, наблюдал, как Армин медленно освобождался от верхних ремней. Как начал расстегивать белую рубашку, но остановился на двух пуговицах. Посмотрел на Жана и подмигнул, прикусив губу.

Жан знал все повадки фальшивого Армина, всю палитру взглядов и набор улыбок. И так же знал настоящего Армина, испуганного, боящегося смотреть на этот мир, но преодолевающего собственный барьер, который выше всяких Стен. Преодолевающим все, чтобы быть свободным.

Армин хотел на свободу. 

Но сам падал все глубже и глубже.

Только видя, как его спина выгибается дугой с каждым толчком, только чувствуя, как больно впиваются ногти в спину, только слыша его стоны и крики, только слизывая теплые слезы с его щек, Жан радовался, что смог вытащить настоящего Армина наружу. Пусть и ненадолго. В следующий раз Жан постарается растянуть этот срок.

 

Жана клонило в сон, но он пробормотал:

– Возьмите меня, когда надумаете ехать вершить правосудие

Армин промолчал. Он лежал на плече Жана, водя пальцами по его груди.

Может, Жан постоит на стреме, может, одолжит у хозяев припасы еды, может, подержит факел, пока эти двое будут пытать богатенького святошу. Он найдет занятие. Но не оставит Армина и Микасу наедине с их безумием. Он и сам очевидно тронулся крышей, если согласен быть подельником у двух маньяков, но больше чем сам, он не даст им свихнуться.

– Знаешь, – слова Армина вытащили его из полудремы.

– М?

– Я, кажется, знаю, почему на эмблеме разведотряда одно крыло белое, а другое черное.

– И? – Жан зевнул. Слова проходили мимо сознания, почти не задевая.

– Мы не герои. Лжем, убиваем, бросаем, заманиваем в ловушки. Но ведь мы защищаем, жертвуем, спасаем. И все ради того, чтобы победить титанов. Мы становимся плохими ребятами, чтобы делать благо, – Армин усмехнулся.

– Будь плохим мальчиком, Армин, и будешь жить долго. Правда, не очень счастливо – но это детали. Я об этом уже почти четыре года говорю. До тебя только дошло?

– Я не это имел ввиду.

Жан вздохнул и накрыл их обоих теплым одеялом. Угли в камине слабо тлели, и деревянный холод уже сковывал воздух в комнате.

– Да-да. Знаю. Мы не герои. Подвиги, вообще, для слабаков.


End file.
